Musa
Musa is a fictional character in the Winx Club animated series. Her first appearance was in the second episode of the first season, Benvenuti a Magix (translation: Welcome to Magix!) (4kids dub: More than High School). She is Tecna's roommate for the series. She was voiced by Lisa Ortiz. Personality profile Musa is from the planet Melody, where she once lived. Her mother died when she was very young. She loves her dad, but they don't always get along well. Although her mother had an amazing voice and her dad was a pianist, after her mother's death, her dad refused music, and even once threatened to withdraw Musa from Alfea for appearing at a concert at Red Fountain. Her birthday is May 30. Musa was 16 years old at the beginning of the series. She loves music, dancing, singing and playing all instruments, but her favorite is the concert flute. Musa usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone, by herself in Alfea in a quiet spot. Despite being the most tomboyish of the Winx Club, she is perhaps the most emotionally vulnerable. Musa compensates by putting up a tough front. Her emotional weakness is probably a result from her mother's early death and father being far away. She is also a bit of a loner and has a crush on Riven, but they both don't admit they like each other until the end of Season two. You see a bit of attraction. It is not until the end season two that Riven and Musa start dating. Surprisingly (considering Tecna is the brain of the group), Musa gets the best grades of the group, as mentioned in the 15th episode of the first season (in both versions by RAI and 4kids). In Season three, Musa admits she wanted to break up with Riven, but they later reconcile. Later on in the season, she is chosen by Arcadia to choose between eternal happiness with her dead mother and saving the magical universe. It was a difficult choice for her, but she had to remain loyal to her duty to protect the universe. In doing so, she claimed the final of the Water Stars that would be able to defeat Valtor. Appearance Civilian Musa has blackish blue hair in bunches, deep blue Asian-looking eyes and pale skin tone. Her daily outfit consists of a red gypsy top, one purple colored armband that alternates being placed either upon her right (usual) or left arm, baggy jeans that sag so you can see her pink underwear, and red sneakers. Her other outfit, from season 2 onwards, is a checkered turquoise long tube top with a red belt over teal pants, which include teal wrist to elbow sleeves and aqua sneakers. * Seasons 1 & 2: In the first two seasons, Musa wore her hair as short pigtails (as shown above), even saying (in the 4kids version's second season) "I'm not going to change my pigtails. They were all the rage at Wizardpalooza." However, she got her hair spelled in the 3rd season premiere and now has long pigtails. * Season 3: In the first episode of the third season, Musa submitted to a make-over and changed her appearance. The length of her hair had increased to reach her waist and her sideburns had grown to appear longer and fuller. Some believe that this was for the hair of her Enchantix, and although the hair can lengthen during the transformation, this is unlikely. Winx Her Winx outfit is a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt, and knee-high wedge red boots. She also wears purple headphones atop her head and purple ribbons around her fore-arms (the one on her left arm has loose ends hanging from it). Her wings are translucent bright blue with purple bands in the middle. Her Charmix is a treble clef pin and CD-player shaped waist bag. Musa earns her Charmix by trusting Riven, something she has not been able to do since he briefly ditched her for Darcy in Season 1. Enchantix Her Enchantix outfit is primarily magenta, with tangerine-yellow frilly trimming, pink, translucent above-the-elbow gloves, and light yellow, ample wings which appear rectangular with bejewelled speckles of purple and purple jewels dangling from the ends. Her skirt is a puffy and separated into diamonds with tangerine-yellow frilly trimming dangling on her left at her waist. Unlike the other Winx girls, her hairstyle does not change (as it had always been in bunches prior to this transformation), although does grow in length a few more inches. She has also discarded her magenta boots and dons gold strappy, ---- sandals]] connected by oval buttons, and wears a thistle colored tiara upon her head. In pictures of her Enchantix form, certain parts appear slightly different from the show on the Winxclub website, such as the design of her tiara. She is the 3rd Winx Club member to earn her Enchantix. Her fairy dust vial is pink surrounded by a cyan spinning mobile w/one piece dangling. She earned her Enchantix after saving Princess Galatea from a fire The Trix had started in the Alfea library, in the 10th episode of Season 3. Her and Tecna are the only members of the Winx Club to not have travelled to their home planets. Magical Abilities and Transformation Sequences Musa is from Melody, the planet of music; her powers are related to sound waves and music. Musa's powers are connected not just with music but the actual power of sound waves and sonic pressure. She also has "sonar ears". Musa can manipulate other elements by creating sonic booms which rumble and crash. She can also create sonic vibes and pulses which charge through the air like energy blasts. Musa is able to create sonic vibes which hypnotize and block the line of sight. She can conjure any instrument by mere thought and is able to unleash disrupting sonic booms which can split the earth and crash the air. She usually uses attacks that are disco themed and can create disco-ball force-fields, distracting musical blasts, and virtual speakers which enclose around an enemy and immobilize them through incredibly loud bass music. Musa can also create walls and barriers of the musical scale and explosive musical notes. Musa's transformation sequence is short. First, Musa jumps around on a disco floor, and then crosses her hands above her head. There is a white flash and Musa's boots and main outfit materialize in a flash of cyan and red disco squares moving upwards until her entire outfit is complete. There is another flash and Musa's accessories have appeared, except for the ribbon on her left arm, which ties itself on around her left arm as she runs on a rotating giant CD. Musa's Enchantix Transformation Sequence is a bit longer than her Winx sequence. First, she holds her hands limp and then raises them to opposite diagonals; at the same time, light wraps around her arms, creating her gloves. After she crosses her wrists, a string of pink light (revealed, on closer inspection, to be a noteless musical measure) wraps around her left arm. She twirls around twice, wrapping the string around her, and in a flash of light, the string becomes her outfit. Her hair floats and covers the screen. After that her wings form in a materialization from sparkles and she appears, joining her wings to her back and twirls around. After one final flash of light, she strikes her final pose. See also *Winx Club Category:Characters